Pencarian Ibu Jari
by hotaru-channn
Summary: Di Sebuah kota,beredar cerita dimana ada wanita yang terbunuh dan ibu jarinya tak ditemukan.konon wanita tersebut masih mencari ibu jarinya,dan akan mengabulkan keinginan siapapun yang menemukannya.menganggap cerita itu hanya gosip,Usagi,Seiya,Rei,Minako, dan Haruka mencoba permainan itu.tapi salah satu dari mereka,Usagi,menghilang ketika memainkannya.
1. Chapter 1

(Fanfiction ini diambil dari film horror jepang "Oyayubi Sagashi"dan telah diubah sedemikian rupa oleh sang Author fanfiction.)

-Karakter tokoh Sailor Moon dimiliki oleh Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animation.

PENCARI IBU JARI

**Usagi sudah tidak ada...**

**Andai saja pada hari itu,kami tidak melakukan permainan mencari ibu jari...**

"_kemarin nonton TV ?"_

"_iya...acara tentang cerita menyeramkan kan ?"_

"_oh itu! Aku juga nonton,legenda tentang kota hilang kan ?"_

"_seperti cerita Nona Hanaki atau Samurai Karasuma..."_

"_Samurai Karasuma seram banget !"_

"_Cermin Perak juga..."_

"_tapi aku tahu lho yang lebih seram...cerita tentang mencari ibu jari..."_

"_apa itu ? aku baru dengar..."_

"_seram ya? Seperti apa ceritanya ?"_

"_begini...ada seorang wanita yang tinggal di rumah ala barat..."_

_- _FLASHBACK SEIYA KOU -

_Seiya : "ini untukku,Usagi-chan ?"_

_Usagi : "katanya,kalau cincin manik itu dipakai sampai dewasa,bisa mengabulkan keinginan apapun ! jaga itu baik baik ya,Seiya..."_

_- _END OF SEIYA KOU'S FLASHBACK-

"Haha...sekarang,cincin manik ini hanya muat dikelingking ku...sebentar lagi umurku 20 tahun...Usagi..."

**Beberapa hari kemudian,mungkin karena cincin itu mengabulkan permintaanku,Usagi kembali lagi ke kota ini.**

**Tapi,nggak ada yang nyangka,dia kembali dengan cara seperti itu...**

**Usagi menghilang Sewaktu kami mencari ibu jari...di Hotel diatas bukit yang bisa dilihat darimana pun dikota ini...**

**- **FLASHBACK SEIYA KOU-

_Usagi : "lihat ! kalau dilihat dari dekat,terlihat lebih besar bukan ?"_

_Haruka : "tunggu Usagi ! kau yakin akan benar kesana ?"_

_Minako : "kata ibuku,itu hotel tempat hantu menginap !"_

_Usagi : "Minako dan Haruka,kalian takut ya ?"_

_Haruka : "jangan bercanda ! ayo Minako,kita kesana !"_

_Usagi : "Seiya dan Rei,bagaimana ?"_

_Rei : "aku ikut !"_

_Seiya : "aku juga..."_

_Usagi : *melihat cincin yg dipakai Seiya* "wah,ini dariku ?"_

_Seiya : "iya..saking besar nya hanya muat di jempol ku..."_

_Usagi : "eh ? masa ? aku sengaja buat besar agar muat sampai dewasa..."_

_Seiya : "benar ? terima kasih ya !"_

_*saat masuk ke gedung hotel tua*_

_Haruka : "HIIIII~! Ada sesuatu disana !"_

_Usagi : "sudahlah Haruka...ayo masuk !"_

_Minako : "nggak apa-apa nih ? "_

_Haruka : "pasti ada 'sesuatu' yang tinggal disini..."_

_Seiya : "Haruka kau norak sekali !"_

_Rei : "hei...disini atap ya ?"_

_Haruka : "eh...tunggu aku !"_

_*Sampai di atap gedung*_

_Semua : "WAAHHH~ HEBAT !"_

_Minako : "kita bisa melihat seluruh kota !"_

_Haruka : "lihat,itu rumahku ! hebat..."_

_Rei : "langit hari ini pun cerah sekali ! kalau musim semi pasti lebih indah..."_

_Usagi : "di musim semi,sakura pun akan mekar...kita akan menjadi siswa SMP...semuanya akan pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda..."_

_Seiya : "tapi kan,kita semua bisa berkumpul kembali disini..."_

_Usagi : "Seiya..."_

_Haruka : "oh iya ! benar juga ! kubuat markasku untuk nanti,kutulis H-A-R-U-K-A T-E-N-O-U"_

_Usagi : "kalau begitu,kita berempat gak akan kesana,Haruka juga ga boleh keluar dari sana ya !"_

_Haruka : "huh..."  
_

_- _END OF SEIYA KOU'S FLASHBACK-

"ha ha..."

**Sudah 7 tahun sejak kejadian itu...**

**Kenapa jadi begini ?**

_- _FLASHBACK SEIYA KOU -

_Usagi : "kalian tahu tentang mencari ibu jari ?"_

_Minako : "mencari ibu jari ?"_

_Rei : "apa itu ?"_

_Usagi : "aku juga hanya mendengar gosipnya...ada seorang wanita yang tinggal di rumah ala barat,sepertinya ia dibunuh hingga tubuhnya berantakan,bagian tubuhnya yang dipotong sudah ditemukan semua,tapi hanya ibu jari kirinya yang nggak ,itu lah yang kita cari ! jika menemukannya,konon permintaan apa saja dapat dikabulkan !"_

_Rei : "seram ya..."_

_Minako : "tapi bagaimana cara menemukan ibu jari itu ?"_

_Usagi : "kita terbang ke rumah itu dengan memisahkan roh..."_

_Haruka : "memisahkan roh ?"_

_Seiya : "gimana caranya ?"_

_Usagi : "gampang...tinggal kepalkan tangan dan genggam ibu jari orang yang di sebelah kananmu...kalau nggak,katanya ibu jarinya akan pejamkan mata dan bayangkan...saat wanita itu dibunuh..."_

_Haruka : "i..it..itu bohong kan ?"_

_Seiya : "kalau begitu,ayo kita coba !"_

_Usagi : "setelah sampai disana akan ada lilin,kalau memadamkannya kita bisa kembali kesini..oh ya,satu lagi,saat mencari ibu jari,kalau dari belakang ad ayang menepuk pundakmu dua kali jangan pernah ? ."_

_Seiya : "kalau menoleh ?"_

_Usagi : "kita akan dibawa wanita yang terbunuh di Rumah itu...dan nggak bisa kembali..."_

_Haruka : ". . ." *wajah shock*_

_Usagi : "HAHAHAHA ! wajah Haruka serius amat !"_

_Haruka : "eh ? USAGI ! kau mengejek kami ya ?"_

_Usagi : "Hahaha...maaf,tapi memang benar ada gosip seperti itu..."_

_Seiya : "ayo kita cari tahu tentang kebenaran gosip itu !"_

_Usagi : "ayo ! ayo !"_

_...__**bayangkan perasaaan wanita yang terbunuh itu...**_

"_**TOLONG! Jangan bunuh aku ! sakit...sakit...sakit..."**_

_*****__di Rumah Ala Barat*_

_~ Visualisasi Seiya ~_

_Seiya : "eh ! tempat ini...jangan-jangan...TIDAK ! TIDAK MUNGKIN ! GOSIP ITU TERNYATA BENAR !tapi mana yang lain ? lilin...ya...aku harus mencari ibu jari ... tapi dimana ? di laci meja itu ? laci ke-2 juga kosong...mungkin di laci ke-3..."_

_*PUK PUK*_

_Seiya : " oh..siapa..."_

"_**..jangan pernah menoleh..."**_

_Seiya : "LILIN!"_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa~ sang author kembali ( '-')/ tadaima~

Sekarang author membawa chapter 2 ! :D

Terima kasih atas dukungannya,dan terima kasih juga yang sudah memberikan reviews nya di tiap fanfiction yang saya kritik/saran sangat berguna bagi Hotaru :"D

PENCARI IBU JARI

Chapter : 2

**Kami memang berani...**

**Tapi keberanian itu telah sirna seketika saat kami menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya...**

[jiwa Seiya yang semula berada di Rumah Ala Barat akhirnya kembali ke gedung tempat ia dan kawan-kawan berkumpul untuk memainkan permainan ibu jari,karena meniup lilin yang ada di ruangan tempat Seiya mencari ibu jari di Rumah Barat ,ada 1 masalah yang sangat besar...]

_Seiya : "he..hebat ! *mengedip-ngedipkan mata* PERSIS YANG DIKATAKAN USAGI ! eh..Usagi kemana? " *mulai panik* _

_Rei : *histeris* "USAGI...USAGI NGGAK ADA !"_

_Minako : "sepertinya ia tidak sengaja menoleh ! bagaimana ini ?"_

_Haruka : "BODOH ! tidak mungkin seperti itu ! dia sendiri yang bilang jangan menoleh !" *ikut panik*_

_Minako : "mungkin...dia ada urusan sehingga pulang lebih dulu..."_

_Rei : " Ayo kita pulang..."_

**Tapi sejak saat itu,Usagi tidak pernah muncul...**

_- _END OF SEIYA KOU'S FLASHBACK-

Haruka : "hei, Seiya ! sedang apa kau disana ! ayo kesini..."

Seiya : "Haruka...kenapa kalian disini ?"

Haruka : "hari ini tepat 7 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Tahun ini,kita semua akan berumur 20 tahun. Tetapi kita tak berubah,kita selalu melarikan hanya menunggu begitu saja,Usagi tidak akan kembali..."

Minako : "Seiya ! kita datang kesini demi masa depan cerah ! "

Seiya : "Minako..."

Minako : "kita akan mengulang segalanya dan menjalani hidup baru ! di hari peringatannya..."

Haruka : "MINAKO ! INI HARI MENGHILANGNYA USAGI ! HARI PERINGATAN APANYA ?!"

Minako : "habis...Haruka..."

Seiya : "jadi...mengulang segalanya .. ?"

Rei : "Seiya, dengar.. demi mengulang masa lalu,kita akan mencari Ibu Jari sekali lagi."

Minako : "jika menemukan ibu jari,katanya segala keinginan akan terkabul,bukan?kita akan mengembalikan Usagi dengan cara itu !"

Seiya : "mengabulkan keinginan...itu gak masuk akal..."

Haruka : "tapi kita kehilangan Usagi gara-gara cerita gak MASUK AKAL itu..."

Rei : "mau,atau tidak ?"

Seiya : "aku... aku mau ! aku akan melakukan apapun, jika Usagi bisa kembali !"

[Di rumah Seiya Kou,pembicaraan lewat telepon dengan Minako]

Minako : *lewat telepon* (Seiya,kita tak bisa mencari ibu jari lagi ya?)

Seiya : "ya...jangankan mencari ibu jari,pergi ke Rumah Ala Barat lagi itu saja nggak bisa..."

Minako : (padahal,kita melakukannya persis seperti sebelumnya...tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik...)

Seiya : "Kenapa ?"

Minako : (itu hanya mimpi...semua hal yang terjadi di Hotel Berhantu itu hanya mimpi...)

Seiya : "Minako ?! kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ?!"

Minako : (maaf...tapi aku juga menyukai Usagi...)

Seiya : "Minako,aku akan tutup teleponnya."

Minako : (Seiya juga masih suka Usagi kan ? aku juga...)

Seiya : "..eh.."

Minako : (bukan apa-apa kok! Maaf ya,sampai nanti!)

*telepon ditutup*

Haruka : "Seiya,aku datang !"

Seiya : "Haruka,maaf memanggilmu malam-malam begini."

Haruka : "woles,nggak apa-apa kok. Memangnya ada apa ?"

Seiya : "aku tidak bisa tinggal diam karena kejadian hari ini,jadi aku ingin mencari tahu. Jangan-jangan,Rumah Ala Barat itu memang benar-benar ada..."

Haruka : "maksudmu,mencari ibu jari itu kejadian nyata ?"

Seiya : "aku belum bisa mengatakannya secara pasti...tapi ada kasus seperti itu di desa Tenkai,Prefektur Yamanashi,dimana ada wanita yang terbunuh..."

Haruka : "ceritakan semuanya..."

Seiya : "wanita itu terbunuh dengan tubuh termutilasi di Rumah Ala Barat yang ada di desa itu. Korbannya Suzu Minowa,20 dia anak tuan tanah di desa itu..."

Haruka : "terus,ayo lanjutkan..."

Seiya : "tubuhnya yang terpotong-potong berhasil dikumpulkan,tapi hanya ibu jari kirinya yang nggak bisa ditemukan...apakah kau merasakan kemiripan?"

Haruka : "ibu jari ya? Ugghhh..."

Seiya : "satu lagi,ada keanehan khusus di kejadian itu, di sekeliling korban,banyak keluarga kerabat Minowa yang juga tewas dengan penyebab kematian yang tidak diketahui...kasusnya pun gak selesai."

Haruka : "memang mirip,sih..gimana sekarang ? mau pergi ? mungkin nggak ada hubungan dan gunanya sama sekali..."

Seiya : "nggak masalah,ini taruhan terakhirku !"

[keesokan harinya,di mobil perjalanan pencarian Rumah Ala Barat.]

Minako : "benar nih nggak apa-apa?"

Seiya : "yah,kalian juga tidak perlu memaksa ikut."

Rei : "Usagi teman baikku...sampai sekarang nggak berubah. Kalau ini bisa mengembalikan Usagi,aku..."

Minako : *memotong pembicaraan Rei* "kita kan teman sepermainan ! untuk menolong Usagi,kita memang harus menyatukan tenaga !"

Haruka : "KAU IKUT SEKALIPUN SAJA HANYA MENGGANGGU !"

Minako : "Kenapa kau selalu marah ?!"

Haruka : "pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu..."

Minako : "tidak usah sok berwajah pahlawan seperti itu !"

Rei : "KALIAN BERDUA ! jangan bertengkar di tempat seperti ini !"

~ hening sementara~

[Mobil Seiya melewati pohon-pohon Sakura yang masih belum tumbuh ]

Rei : "pohon Sakura...kali ini,kita berlima pasti bisa melihat Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

PENCARI IBU JARI

Chapter : 3

**harapan ku yang terakhir sebelum aku mati adalah melihat pohon Sakura berlima, bersama-sama dengan Usagi.**

**Tapi...**

**Apakah mungkin itu akan terjadi ?**

[ sampai di Desa Tenkai , daerah lokasi kejadian pembunuhan Suzu Minowa]

Rei : " jadi ini yang namanya Desa Tenkai ?

Haruka : "kalau di lihat dari petanya sih,benar...sudah ayo jalan..hei Seiya,kau mau kemana ? kita nggak akan menemukannya dengan asal jalan saja !"

Minako : *sambil mengikuti arah jalan Seiya* "Seiya...aku khawatir...

[Tiba-tiba,seseorang nenek tak dikenal meneriaki Seiya,Haruka,Minako,dan Rei yang sedang menyusuri desa tersebut]

Nenek : "HEI,APA-APAAN KALIAN ! MAU KEMANA ?! "

Rei : "e-eh..aduh nenek ini bikin kaget.."

Nenek : "lebih baik..kalian jangan pergi lebih jauh lagi.."

Haruka : *memotong pembicaraan nenek* "memangnya ada apa ? apa urusan nenek ? "

Nenek : *tidak menghiraukan Haruka* "rumah terkutuk..tak ada penduduk yang berani mendekatinya..."

[nenek itu pun pergi,meninggalkan kecurigaan yang sangat besar kepada Seiya,Haruka,Minako dan Rei ]

Haruka : "nenek aneh..."

Minako : "tapi aku rasa apa yang dikatakan nenek itu benar..."

Seiya : "sudahlah Minako,kau terlalu khawatir. Ayo,kita lanjutkan pencarian ini !"

[mereka pun terus berjalan,sampai akhirnya..]

Rei : "hei ! lihat itu ! "

[semuanya melihat ke arah Rei,dan dengan wajah pucat mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, rumah tua ala barat yang kondisinya sudah hancur,banyak semak dan tumbuhan belukar.]

Seiya : "a-apa..ini adalah Rumah Ala Barat yang pernah kita datangi dulu ?!"

Rei : "aku nggak tahu tapi..rasanya berbahaya..."

Seiya : "apakah Rei dan Minako..mau menunggu disini ?"

Rei : "bodoh kau ! lebih seram kalau ditinggal disini..."

Minako : "Kami juga ikut !"

Rei : "lagipula,aku pasti akan menemukan ibu jari itu dan menolong Usagi..."

Haruka,Minako,Seiya : "TUNGGU, REI ! "

[ Seiya,Haruka,Minako dan Rei pun masuk kedalam Rumah barat itu]

Seiya : "kita akan cari dari mana ? "

Rei : "apakah kau melihat sesuatu ?"

Seiya : *berjalan ke arah suatu pintu dan membukanya* " entah...sepertinya ini gudang..."

Rei : "KYAAAA ! APA ITU ? SABIT ITU SEPERTI MILIK MALAIKAT MAUT !"

Seiya : "lebay ah,jangan bikin kaget Rei ! itu kan hanya sabit untuk memotong padi..."

Rei : "h-habis..."

Minako : "hei,tunggu dulu ! aku pernah datang ke sini..."

Rei : "e-eh ?"

Minako : "nggak salah lagi..aku pernah mencari ibu jari di gudang ini..."

Rei : "kalau begitu,berarti tempat ini memang tempat kejadian yang sebenarnya..gimana dengan ruangan lain ?"

Haruka : "ayo kita lihat ! ayo Minako ! "

[ sampai di ruangan selanjutnya,ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan istirahat. Terdapat lilin di atas meja dan sebuah foto anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan seorang pria paruh baya ]

Haruka : "i-ini..ruangan tempatku dulu mencari ibu jari..."

Seiya : *melihat foto anak perempuan bersama seorang pria tersebut* (dalam hati ) "inikah Suzu..Minowa ?"

Haruka : "ayo,kita lihat ruangan selanjutnya !"

Seiya : "oh..Ruangan yang pernah kudatangi ada di lantai dua..."

[ sampai di lantai dua,Seiya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Mereka pun masuk ]

Seiya : "tempat ini memang..rumah ala barat yang pernah kita datangi 7 tahun lalu..."

Haruka : "mungkin karena kita terllau cepat datang,rasanya makin tegang ya..."

Rei : "mengerikan..rasanya seperti dirasuki sesuatu..."

Haruka : " 'sesuatu' ? maksudmu apa ? "

Seiya : "oh iya..aku penasaran,tujuh tahun lalu aku sempat tidak mencari di laci ketiga meja ini.."

[ baru saja Seiya ingin membuka laci ketiga meja tersebut,tiba-tiba...]

Rei : "KYAAAA ! TIDAK ! TIDAK !"

Seiya : *panik* "REI ! ADA APA ?!"

Rei : "CERMIN ! DI CERMIN ! SEIYA.."

Haruka : *ikut panik* "CERMINNYA KENAPA REI ? KAU MELIHAT SESUATU ?"

Rei : *histeris* "ADA BAYANGAN WANITA DI CERMIN ! WANITA BERAMBUT PANJANG..."

Seiya : "tenanglah Rei..tidak apa-apa.."

[Hening Sementara,Seiya masih menenangkan Rei yang histeris ]

Haruka : "tunggu..dimana MINAKO ?!"

Seiya : "itu lihat,di dekat pintu.."

Haruka : "dasar Minako ! jangan membuatku khawatir dong..."

[ Minako tetap terdiam di pintu,di tangannya terlihat ia membawa sesuatu]

Haruka : "Minako ? kau mendengar ku? Ayo kesini..."

Minako :*dengan nada suara berbeda* "**KALIAN..NGGAK AKAN...KUMAAFKAN..MATILAH !" **

[ Minako yang kerasukan roh,mengarahkan sabit yang tanpa sadar diambilnya dari gudang kepada Rei ]

Rei : "KYAAAA ! TOLONG..TOLONG ! "

Seiya : "REI ! " *menolong Rei dan mendorongnya ke arah lain,membiarkan sabitan sabit Minako yang kerasukan mengenai tangannya*

[ Minako berhenti,menjatuhkan sabitnya,lalu ambruk seketika,tak sadarkan diri.]

Haruka : "Minako ! bertahanlah..." *memeluk Minako yang tak sadar* Seiya,kau baik-baik saja ?"

Seiya : "aku baik-baik saja..hanya lenganku tergores sedikit..."

Rei : *masih histeris* "TIDAK ! SABIT..SABIT ITU...DIA MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU..TOLONG !"

Seiya : "Rei, tenanglah.."

Haruka : "kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini..disini bahaya !" *menggendong Minako yang masih tak sadar*

[ mereka pun keluar dari rumah itu,dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan yang amat sangat]

Seiya : "Minako..kau sudah siuman ?"

Haruka : "Minako ! apakah kau terluka ? kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Minako : *membuka matanya perlahan,sadar* "Seiya..Luka di lenganmu..apa yang terjadi..?"

Seiya : "Luka? Oh ini..hanya tergores pohon..tidak parah kok.." *tersenyum untuk tidak membuat Minako khawatir*

Haruka : "Minako,apakah kepalamu terbentur ?"

Minako : *tidak menghiraukan Haruka* "Rei ? Rei kau tidak apa-apa..?"

Rei : *tidak menjawab,melirik Minako dengan tubuh gemetaran*

_To be continued..._


End file.
